Caroling With the PokeCrew
by Gurahk
Summary: A series of Christmas one-shots. With the holiday season here, I believe Pokemon shippings should be on the rise! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Caroling with the PokeCrew!! A Series of Pokemon/Christmas one-shots!

PokeShipping

Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

(A/N: I was listening to some Christmas songs on iTunes, Oldies 103.3, and Music Choice and decided to do this series of one-shots of Pokemon shippings based on Christmas. I will ONLY do the ones I like!)

The holiday season was upon them. Everyone was enjoying the holiday season. Everyone except Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City. She liked this holiday, but she felt incomplete without Ash. She missed him and even loved him.

"I wish he were with me during this time of the year." She thought.

It was Christmas Eve and he hadn't come back. All she wanted was to see him again. Then, someone entered. She looked down and saw someone walking in. She went down and saw her dream came true.

"Hi, Misty." Said the boy. "Did ya miss me?"

It was Ash. Misty was very happy.

"Oh, Ash!" she said. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"I know, Misty." Said Ash. "And, well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you anything."

"It's okay, Ash. You didn't have to. The only thing I wanted was to see you again. Ash, I love you."

"I love you, too, Misty."

And with that, they leaned in for a passionate kiss. Though there wasn't any mistletoe above them, they still enjoyed the moment. But then…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was merely a dream. And Misty was now with Team Galactic. She has lost all emotions and forgotten about her love for Ash. She is Saturn's right-hand man…uh, girl.

"Who was that fool of a boy?" she asked herself. "What was that dream trying to tell me? Is it nothing but nonsense?"

Then, Saturn entered the room.

"The dream was merely fantasy and will never come true." He explained, as if he knew her dream. "Now, come. We must rally for the finishing touches of our plan!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Ha ha! I am so evil! Sorry it's so short. But hey, what are ya gonna do? Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!)


	2. Chapter 2

Caroling With the PokeCrew

????Shipping (Kellyn & Kate)

This Christmas

(A/N: Now, to celebrate the release of 'Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia', I decided to put the player characters in here. I think Kellyn (male) & Kate (female) make a great & cute couple, so here ya go!)

It was Christmastime at Pokemon Ranger HQ. And boy, was it decorated! Everyone was having a splendid time during the holiday season. And the best part is there was no activity from J, Team Dim Sun, or the Go-Rock Squad! Solana and Kate were out shopping in Pueltown.

"I just know Lunick will get me something nice this year!" said Solana, excited. She and Lunick became a couple a few weeks ago.

"That's great! I hope one day I'll find true love and have a great boyfriend like Lunick!"

"That reminds me." Said Solana. "What about you and Kellyn?"

Kate paused for a moment. She really liked Kellyn. But never told him. And when she gets all nervous around him, he just calls her weird or strange. So she thinks he hates her.

"Not so good." Said Kate. "I think he hates me."

"Why?" asked Solana.

"Whenever I'm near him, I get really nervous. And then, he calls me either weird or strange. I don't think he likes me at all!"

"It's only because you goof up! He doesn't hate you! He told me that himself!"

"But I can't help it! He's so handsome and brave and smart! But I can never tell him how I feel. How can I tell him how I feel without goofing up?!"

"I know you'll find a way. When you see him again, just let your feelings all out! And I think it'll be the Christmas party tonight at school!"

"Great! When I see him tonight at the party, I'm gonna let him know exactly how I feel about him!!"

"That's the spirit!!"

Solana's Plusile and Kate's Pachirisu agreed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, at the Ranger School, Kellyn was sitting in an empty classroom in his Ranger uniform with Lunick. He was dreaming about Kate and all the times he goofed up with her. He always wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but failed either because they were inconveniently interrupted by something or he got so nervous he fainted and made a fool of himself. He wanted to tell her, but never could and probably never will.

"Man, Lunick, I really wish I could tell her how much I love her." He said.

"Well, it's not your fault that you make a fool of yourself or are interrupted by something random or inconvenient." Said Lunick, who was getting everything ready for the Christmas party.

"But I always call her weird or strange and don't really mean it. I think she's beautiful, sweet, and best damn thing I've ever seen! I just can't tell her!"

"Well, don't hesitate, man! Ya gotta tell her tonight! Or else, she's gonna think you hate her!"

"You're right, Lunick! I won't let anything stop me, next time!! Not even an alternate version of Luvdisc can stop me!!"

His Starly was excited at his trainer's decision. He was finally going to tell Kate how he felt!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later at the party, everyone was having a great time. Lunick and Solana were exchanging kisses and hugs, and the Rangers were busy talking to each other. Kellyn had to talk to Kate. This was going to be a challenge. She could be anyone and he would get nervous once he sees her, probably.

"Barlow, have you seen Kate?" he asked Barlow.

"Sorry, Kellyn. I haven't." said his leader.

"Okay. Thanks, anyway!"

He searched all over the school. In the classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, even the auditorium. Then, he found her on the school balcony, looking over the town, in deep thought.

(A/N: Yes, the school has most things you expect schools to have!)

"Here's my chance." he thought, as he approached his true love.

"I guess I better face it. Kellyn hates me and I'll never win his heart." Kate thought, sadly.

"I never thought I'd find you way up here." Said a voice.

Kate turned around and saw Kellyn, making his way to stand on the balcony with her.

"Oh, Kellyn! Hi!" said Kate.

"I've been looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

They turned to look at the starry winter night.

"The stars are so beautiful, during the winter." Said Kate.

"Yeah." Said Kellyn. "But there's one thing I know that's more beautiful than them."

"What's that?"

Kellyn felt a bit of nervousness, but soon shook it off. He had to tell her without hesitation.

"You."

Kate blushed at his comment. She didn't think he cared that much about her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know it." Said Kellyn.

They both blushed a deep shade of red.

"You see, Kate, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Said Kellyn. It was now or never! "And I can never bring myself to say it."

"What is it, Kellyn?" asked Kate.

"Kate, when we first met, I knew right away that we would have a special bond. It turns out I was right. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not even a Gardevoir or Lopunny could change my mind that you're so pretty and beautiful. Kate…I love you."

Kate was very happy and cheerful.

"Oh, Kellyn! I love you, too!" she said. "I've always kept it a secret, too! And I couldn't express you I feel!"

"Why don't you do it, then?" asked a voice.

The couple turned to see Solana standing with a camera.

"Look up." She said.

The two obeyed and saw some mistletoe, which they were standing under. They held each other very close and very tight.

"Merry Christmas, Kellyn." Said Kate.

"Merry Christmas, Kate." Said Kellyn.

And with that, they kissed very passionately. Their lips tasted very sweet and fiery hot. The kiss went on for what seemed like all night. Solana took a picture of the cute couple, but they didn't care. They had each other and no one---not even J---could keep them apart. No one suspected that her henchmen were on the roof seeing the whole scene.

"I told you guys they liked each other! Now where are my five bucks?" said one of the henchmen.

The others groaned and gave him $5 each, as they lost a bet on Kellyn & Kate being in love with each other.

(A/N: One of my best ones yet! I really like how this came out. Well, hope you liked it! Please R&R!)


End file.
